


Endless Summer

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Summer's dragging on.  Jared's got a job, Jensen's in Dallas, and there's a hot new guy working at the grocery store...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set in the Highschool AU 'Verse. This chapter is a Summer Vacation AU. :D

After four days at work, Jared's decided that this is about the suckiest job in the world.

 

He has to admit, though, that his realization has less to do with the fact that he's bagging groceries, and more to do with the fact that Jensen has been up in Dallas with his family for over a week now, and isn't due back for another fortnight. Despite the fact that the first month of summer was spent in a haze of sex and bliss, Jared's missing Jensen like mad.

 

He scowls and remembers not to break the eggs he's tossing into the bag; he'd had the last lot taken out of his pay.

 

"I thought summer was meant to be fun," he says morosely to Chad when they're on their lunchbreak. Chad doesn't seem to mind working at the grocery store nearly as much, but Jared's pretty sure Chad's fucking one of the checkout chicks in the storeroom every time they have a break, so he can't blame him.

 

"It _is_ fun, you dumbass," Chad says, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and tapping one out. Jared wrinkles his nose.

 

"Since when do you smoke?"

 

"Since I finished at that stupid, tight-ass, rule-mongering school."

 

Jared grins. "I dunno why you ever went there. You're far too much of a moron. How'd you get in, anyway?"

 

Chad throws his lighter at Jared. "My parents threw obscene amounts of money at them, hoping they'd make me a better person. Or something. Want one?"

 

Jared shakes his head. "Nah. Mom and dad have stopped giving me an allowance since I started working. Something about paying for my own damned candy now."

 

"'Bout damn time too," Chad laughs. "Hey, is Sandy coming tonight?"

 

"Dunno. She said something about wanting to meet up with Sophia, but I'll check."

 

Chad rolls his eyes. "God, I've hardly seen her since she hooked up with that chick."

 

"Give her a break," Jared mutters. He's remembering again how far away Jensen is, and his good mood vanishes.

 

***

 

"For God's sake, Jared," his father snaps at dinner that night, "stop sulking! What's gotten into you, anyway?"

 

"You were so looking forward to summer," his mother adds, dishing herself out some potatoes.

 

"His boyfriend's gone away," Megan says, a sly grin on her face. Jared glares daggers at her and kicks her under the table.

 

"On vacation?" Jared's mom says curiously.

 

"We broke up," Jared mutters, shifting food around on his plate.

 

Three forks clatter onto the tabletop, and there's a stunned silence from Jared's family.

 

"You broke up?" Megan says quietly. Jared doesn't reply. He hates lying about Jensen this way, but he's got it all figured out in his head: say he broke up with the boyfriend his parents never met, have an excuse for being miserable for a couple of weeks while Jensen's away, and then, just before the end of summer, introduce Jensen as the new boyfriend. It was foolproof.

 

"Why? What happened? Oh honey, I'm so sorry," his mom says.

 

"It was kinda mutual," Jared says. "Do I gotta talk about it?" He puts on his best sad face, and his parents cave, giving each other sorrowful looks. Jared tries not to grin when they give him extra icecream for dessert.

 

After dinner, he heads upstairs to his room for some much needed alone time before Chad and Sandy turn up. At least, they'd said they would turn up - Sandy's not too reliable these days, but that's kinda to be expected, what with her new girlfriend and everything. And Chad could well be fucking the grocery store chick in the park, so Jared won't be surprised if it's just him, his right hand, and his cellphone to text filth to Jensen all evening.

 

He messages Chad and Sandy anyway to ask if they're coming over, then scrolls through the previous evening's conversation with Jensen. His cock hardens almost automatically, and he grins to himself as he slides his hand inside his pants and starts stroking himself.

 

He's interrupted when his cellphone beeps, and he's about to curse Chad or Sandy for their bad timing when he sees the message.

 

_ive got a dildo in my ass. its bigger than you i think_

 

Jared grins. _bet its not fucking you as good as me_ , he sends back.

 

_no way but it'll do in a pinch mmmm_

 

Jared closes his eyes and pictures Jensen in his mind; stark naked, sweat rolling down his freckled skin, on his hands and knees as he slides a dildo in and out of his ass. His cock jerks in his grip, and his cellphone buzzes again.

 

_be there in half hr w/ porn & stripprs & sandy_

 

Jared curses Chad silently, and sends a message back to Jensen as he puts Chad out of his mind and strokes himself more firmly.

 

_gonna fuck you so hard when you get back. gonna lick yr ass & make u come w/ my tongue in u._

 

He groans softly and jacks himself faster, getting himself off quickly and unsatisfyingly as he imagines Jensen writhing underneath him. All it seems to take these days is the knowledge that Jensen's jerking off at the same time as him, so many miles away, and he's coming like a fourteen year old. He sighs and reaches for the tissues, and his cellphone buzzes again.

 

_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT. IM GONNA KILL U._

 

Jared laughs for about five minutes, then resends the message to Jensen with a _miss you_ on the end. He pictures him lying on a similar bed in a similar room in Dallas, that look of absolute bliss and relaxation that Jensen always gets on his face after he's come; his glasses tossed carelessly aside, his hair slightly tousled, his body sprawled across his narrow bed.

 

_miss u too. c u in 2 weeks._

 

Jared tosses his phone aside and reaches for the Kleenex again, making a note to tell Jensen about the text he'd accidentally sent to Chad. Jensen would get a hell of a kick out of that -- making Chad squirmy and uncomfortable pretty much makes Jensen's day.

 

***

 

"You're such a fucking liar," Megan whispers to Jared as they're washing the dishes that night.

 

"What the hell are you on about?" Jared hisses back, resisting the urge to snap his sister with the damp dishcloth.

 

"You didn't break up with Mr Ackles."

 

"Shut up!" Jared glances towards the living room, but his parents seem engrossed in the TV and aren't paying attention to their conversation. "If you tell mom and dad, I swear..."

 

"So you _didn't_ break up with him. You're a fucking liar," Megan says smugly.

 

"No, I didn't, okay? But I kinda want to introduce him to mom and dad one day and I don't want dad getting his shotgun and going after the teacher who I started dating while I was _in school_." Jared gives in to the urge, and flicks Megan on her bare leg. She shrieks and splashes him with dishwater, and they're both a little damp by the time they finally call a truce.

 

"Fine. So it's a ruse?"

 

"Yeah. It's perfect. Mom and dad think I'm all sad about breaking up with the boyfriend they never met, and when Jensen gets back here in two weeks I can 'bump into him' and then later on, introduce him as my boyfriend. Perfect, right?"

 

"What's perfect?" Jared's dad asks curiously as he wanders into the kitchen. Jared's cheeks turn bright red, and he turns back to the dishrack to avoid his dad's gaze.

 

"That new Pirates movie," Megan says casually. "Orlando Bloom looks perfect in it."

 

Jared's dad blinks a few times and mumbles, "Wouldn't know," before grabbing an apple and leaving the kitchen. Jared and Megan look at each other and burst out laughing.

 

***

 

The next week crawls past, notable only by Chad's adventures with the girls at the grocery store. Jared's pretty sure the guy's been through at least three of them so far, and there's another one making eyes at him now to replace the one who kicked him in the balls during the morning break. 

 

He kinda forgets about Chad, though, when the new guy starts. He's tall, well-built, with short, choppy blond-streaked hair, and there's something about him that reminds Jared of Jensen so much it hurts.

 

"Hi," the new guy says when it's Jared's turn to bag groceries for his aisle. "I'm Jason."

 

Jared's almost blinded by the guy's grin, and nods dumbly at him before ducking his head and getting on with his work.

 

Jason Teague's apparently some kind of washed-out football player who was, according to him, well on his way to becoming something before he busted up a knee. Jared tries not to notice his fantastically muscled arms, clearly showing through his shirt, and thinks firmly about Jensen. Naked Jensen. Jensen with his perfect lips and his gorgeous body and the way he looks so incredible in his suit and glasses.

 

"So, are there any hot chicks in this place?" Jason asks when there's a lull in customers. Jared grins at him and winks.

 

"Don't ask me, man," he says. "But even if I knew, I wouldn't recommend any of the girls here - Chad's been through most of them."

 

"Chad?" Jason asks curiously, and Jared points to the bakery section, where Chad's sweet-talking a customer into giving him her phone number.

 

Jason frowns a little. "Huh," he says, then looks at Jared and grins. "Any hot guys, then?"

 

Jared almost bites through his lip.

 

The week before Jensen's return is almost painful for Jared. Jason's been hitting on him for days; brushing up against him all the time, frequently stretching his arms up so his flatly muscled stomach shows underneath his shirt, and on the worst days, pinching Jared's ass when he's not expecting it.

 

"Dude, I've got a boyfriend, alright?" Jared snaps a few days after Jason arrived.

 

"And where is he at the moment?" Jason asks, eyes sparkling mischeviously.

 

"Uh. In Dallas. He'll be home in a few days," Jared mutters, turning away from Jason.

 

"Hey, that's cool," Jason breezes, moving close to Jared and leaning his chin on his shoulder. "Oh, Chad asked me to tell you he's having a party tonight. He's inviting all the slutty chicks he knows. You coming?"

 

Jared wants to say no, but to tell the truth, nothing sounds better than losing himself in a haze of alcohol and maybe a bit of weed. "Sure. What time?"

 

"Lateish. Bring your little girlfriend and her playmate." Jason gives him a cocky salute and walks away, and Jared tries hard not to stare at his ass in those tight jeans as he leaves. He spends the rest of his shift thinking about the most disturbing things possible, like the idea of walking in on Jeffrey the Psycho Librarian and Eric the Janitor in some kind of tryst. Jared shudders and tries not to gag.

 

***

 

It's almost carthartic, the buzz from the weed filling Jared's body, the blur of alcohol dulling his senses and making him relaxed and warm. He chugs back another beer as he watches Chad do his best to hit on Sophia. Sandy's at his side, small and amused and warm, her arm wrapped around his waist as she steadies herself and giggles at Chad.

 

"You're not worried?" Jared asks her. 

 

"No," Sandy replies. "Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything. It's just sex."

 

Sophia laughs at one of Chad's jokes, and when she glances over at Sandy, Sandy nods at her and gives a little wave before steering Jared over to another part of the room. Something's happened to Jared's legs, and he seems to have lost all the feeling below his knees. He sways, wobbles, and Sandy manages to direct him to a beanbag before he collapses like a tree being felled.

 

"Whoops," Jared giggles. Sandy stands above him, hands on hips, a look of bored amusement on her face. "C'mere," Jared mumbles, reaching up and tugging on her waistband, and laughing when she falls into his lap.

 

"Thought you swung the other way, Jared," a wry voice says from just beyond Jared's vision. He turns his head with great effort and sees Jason standing there with a bottle of tequila.

 

"I do," Jared says with a grin. "And so does she."

 

"Oh, you must be Sandy," Jason says, his eyes lighting up. "I'm Jason."

 

Sandy gives him a little wave from her uncomfortable position sprawled across Jared's lap. "I figured," she says. "Jared's told me all about you." Her gaze turns a little sharp, and Jason cocks an eyebrow.

 

"I'm sure he has," he says. "You guys want some tequila? I was just about to mix it up with some lemonade or something."

 

"Sure," Jared says. "Hook me up."

 

Jason's walking away when Sandy waves a hand in front of Jared's face. "What?" he says dumbly.

 

"You were staring at his ass again."

 

"Oh," Jared says. "Um. Whoops?"

 

Sandy shakes her head. "When does Jensen get back again? You need to get laid."

 

"Tell me about it," Jared says, and pinches Sandy's ass. "I'm horny enough to fuck a girl."

 

Sandy shrieks and whacks Jared over the head with her handbag, before hauling herself to her feet. "I think that's my cue to leave you alone with your hard-on," she says primly, and Jared laughs at her as she staggers through the room in search of more fun.

 

***

 

Jason's not too bad a guy, Jared's realized. He's actually pretty cool. And hot. Mustn't forget hot. But he's not Jensen. No one's Jensen... and man, Jensen's not going to be home for another three days and Jared _misses him_. He feels like a fucking girl, hates feeling like a girl, but the more he drinks, the more morose and needy he gets. Midnight finds him curled up on the sofa, watching mulishly as everyone around him is having a good time while poor old Jared is bored and lonely and and and... 

 

"You wanna dance?" a low voice whispers in his ear. Jared looks up and sees Jason leaning close to him, his white teeth shining in the low lighting. 

 

"Why not?" Jared mutters, and clambers to his feet. "Whoa," he says to himself as the room spins for a moment before settling, and he lets Jason lead him away from the couch and into the crowd of people dancing. He loses sight of Jason, and doesn't pay attention to the body he ends up wrapped around; it could be Chad for all he cares. All he knows is that it's warm, it's comfortable, and he lets his head fall onto the person's shoulder as large, strong hands wrap around him and start stroking his back. He feels like he could fall asleep....

 

"Jared?" A familiar voice pierces Jared's drugged mind, wakes him up out of his haze. It shoots straight through him, right to the core, and his eyes fly open when he recognizes it as Jensen's.

 

"Jensen!" he mumbles, his voice rough from the weed. "You..." and then he pauses, because Jensen looks _pissed_. Jared realizes where he is, what he's doing, and pushes himself away from Jason, slapping Jason's hand away from his ass. The haze rises up again to fog Jared's mind, and he pushes his way through the people between him and Jensen, a huge grin lighting his face. Finally he's in front of Jensen - fuck, he looks good - and he grabs him in a huge bear-hug.

 

"Missed you so much," he mumbles into Jensen's neck. Jensen smells so good, feels so good, and Jared starts mouthing at Jensen's neck before he even realizes it. God, he even _tastes_ good, like spice and sweat and that hint of something that is so _Jensen_ it almost makes Jared's head spin.

 

"Jared," Jensen growls in his ear, "what the hell were you doing with that guy?"

 

Jared ignores him; he doesn't know what the hell Jensen's on about, all he cares about is that Jensen's back and _here_. He nuzzles Jensen's neck, licking and sucking as he wraps a leg around Jensen's thighs. He can feel Jensen's cock hardening through his thin slacks, and it sets him on fire, rubbing himself against Jensen's crotch, wishing he could get his hands on Jensen's smooth, hot skin...

 

His hands slide down Jensen's back and grip his ass tightly through his slacks, hitching Jensen up and pressing a thigh between his legs. He can hear his breath panting as he moves his mouth up Jensen's neck, marring the smooth skin with his sucking kisses. Jensen's breath hitches and he groans softly, his head tilting as he gives his mouth to Jared for a kiss. Jared accepts the offer like a dying man; leans in and catches Jensen's mouth, his lips warm and soft and inviting against Jared's. It's just as good as Jared remembers; the soft puff of Jensen's breath against his mouth, the taste of sugar and sex in Jensen's mouth, his tongue swiping gently across Jared's lips and softly seeking entrance. Jensen's hands come up to cup Jared's face, and Jared forgets where he is as he opens his mouth and lets Jensen fuck his mouth in short, sharp bursts.

 

Jared can feel sweat prickling on his forehead as he loses himself in Jensen's kisses. He can feel Jensen's glasses digging into the side of his face, feel his cock pressing against Jensen's hip, hear the need in Jensen's harsh breathing. God, it's so _good_ , and all Jared can think about is dropping to his knees right there and reaquainting himself with other parts of Jensen. Damn, now that he thinks about it, that's a fucking good idea. He reluctantly moves away from Jensen's mouth and lays sucking kisses down his neck as his hands fumble at Jensen's belt. He's got the belt undone and is just starting on the button when Jensen's hand covers his, stopping him.

 

"Wha...?" Jared says muzzily. "Jen..."

 

"Are you sure you want to do that in front of all your friends?" Jensen whispers in his ear. "I mean, I'm all for it, but it's up to you..."

 

Jared feels his face burn red as he looks around and sees Chad standing not far away, his mouth comically open and a can of beer in his hand. Sandy's looking disappointed, and Jason gives him a thumbs up before turning back to the small, nervous-looking guy he's got cornered.

 

"Sorry," Jared whispers, "I... can we go, Jen?"

 

Jensen doesn't bother answering; he grabs Jared's hand and tugs him away, not even bothering to do up his belt. Jared's relieved to see Jensen's car parked right outside Chad's place, and as he watches Jensen walk down the path, his ass looking almost indecently hot in his pants, he decides that they're not even going to get in the car.

 

Jensen makes an _oof_ of surprise when Jared tackles him from behind, pressing his body up against his car, relishing the way Jensen squirms under him till his cock is riding the crease of Jensen's ass.

 

"You're back early," he growls in Jensen's ear. "Were you gonna surprise me? I kinda like it..."

 

"Called your place," Jensen says. "Megan told me you were here..."

 

Jared makes a contented sound and grinds Jensen harder into the car, his hands resting lightly on his waist as he fucks the crease of Jensen's ass through his pants.

 

"Jared?"

 

"Hmm?" Jared's answer is muffled by the back of Jensen's neck; he's determined to leave his mark all over him, and he reaches down to continue undoing Jensen's pants.

 

"Who the hell was that you were dancing with when I came in?"

 

Jared pauses; Jensen's body is tense, and Jared can hear the note of insecurity in his voice.

 

"Jason," he mumbles. "He's been hitting on me all fucking week. He's like Chad, man. All he can do is hit on people."

 

Jensen's body shakes a little; Jared realizes that he's laughing. "Is that why you were draped all over him?"

 

"'m drunk," Jared mumbles, "and kinda stoned, man." He resumes trying to get Jensen's pants undone; he almost succeeds when Jensen's hand stops him again.

 

"Dude, you were slow dancing with him. His hand was on your _ass_."

 

Jared turns Jensen around so they're face to face. "You think I was cheating on you? With _him_?"

 

Jensen makes a face. "Yeah, him. He's kinda ugly. Dunno what you'd see in him anyway."

 

Jared chuckles and kisses Jensen's nose. "What would I want with him if I've got you?"

 

"Exactly," Jensen purrs, and directs Jared's hand to his pants. "Now... what was it you were doing?"

 

Jared grins and finally - finally! - gets his hand into Jensen's pants. He's hard as a rock, his cock thrumming in Jared's hand. Jared bites his lower lip, his hand gripping Jensen firmly at the base, fingers stroking his balls, and Jensen moans into his neck. Jared can feel wetness at his wrist, and Jensen starts making needy sounds, little whimpers and groans that make Jared as horny as hell.

 

"D'you miss me?" Jared whispers as he jerks Jensen off. Jensen's hands are wrapped tight around Jared's waist, stroking under his shirt as he fucks Jared's hand. The cords of his neck are standing out, his glasses are slipping down his nose, and Jared fists a hand in his hair, tugging Jensen's head back to kiss him deeply as he strokes and pulls his cock.

 

"Jared..." Jensen cries out, and his moans fill the night air as he comes, his entire body jerking and twitching as he empties into Jared's hand. Jared keeps stroking, keeps touching Jensen until he pulls away with an uncomfortable sound.

 

"Mmmm," Jared mumbles, nuzzling Jensen's hair and pulling him close. He doesn't give a damn that he's just laid his come-covered hand on the back of Jensen's shirt, but Jensen squeaks in outrage when he realizes.

 

"Your turn," Jensen whispers into his mouth, and Jared groans.

 

"I dunno, man," he says quietly, "I've kinda had a lot to drink. I dunno if you'll have much luck..."

 

Jensen falls to his knees in front of Jared, and when his sinful mouth wraps itself around Jared's cock, Jared's eyes roll back in his head and he's pretty sure that Jensen's going to get what he wants.

 

***

 

"D'you wanna go out?" Jensen says idly, his hand combing through Jared's hair on his lap as they watch TV at Jensen's apartment.

 

"Where?" Jared asks, not really paying a lot of attention. He's not paying much attention to the TV either, more interested in Jensen's fingers smoothing over his head, massaging and stroking.

 

"A movie or something. Anywhere."

 

Jared sits up and looks at Jensen; he's completely serious. "Like... a date?"

 

Jensen shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah. I mean... it's been two months since you finished school; you'll be in college in a couple of weeks. I figure it's okay now."

 

Jared grins. "So... what movie do you wanna see?"

 

"Honestly? I don't give a damn what the movie is," Jensen says with a smile.

 

"You gonna take me out for a meal first?" Jared asks, his eyes glinting in the light. "Cause I'm not that easy, you know..."

 

Jensen laughs and pinches Jared's ass; he squeaks and falls off the couch, pulling Jensen with him into a brief wrestling match.

 

They end up in a dimly-lit restaurant on the other side of the town; Jensen's twitchy and nervous, and Jared just wants to take hold of his hand and say it'll be okay.

 

"What are you so scared of?" he asks quietly after they've ordered food. Jensen looks around to check that he doesn't know anyone in the restaurant, and takes Jared's hand across the table.

 

"Students," he mutters.

 

Jared blinks. "Students? What the hell do you mean?"

 

"School students, Jared," Jensen says, sounding frustrated. "Teachers aren't supposed to have a personal life. We're teachers all the time, even when we're out on dates with our boyfriends. I dunno if this was a good idea..." He starts to stand up, but Jared tightens his grip on Jensen's wrist and pulls him back down.

 

"Don't," he says, smoothing his thumb over Jensen's wrist, feeling his pulse jump underneath the skin. "Seriously, Jensen - what's the worst that can happen?"

 

"Every student at that school finds out that I'm gay," Jensen mumbles.

 

"So? Everyone knew that _I_ was gay, and I never had any trouble. Except for that time I had to beat up this kid in eleventh grade... just kidding!" he amends quickly when Jensen looks shocked. "Besides, you're a teacher - they can't beat you up, or call you names - they'd be suspended or something."

 

"I know," Jensen says, looking down at Jared's hand in his.

 

"Are you gonna relax now?" Jared asks. He stretches his legs out slightly, bumping into Jensen's feet under the table. Jensen jumps slightly, then grins at Jared as he kicks off his flipflops and slides a bare foot up Jensen's pants leg. Jared inhales sharply, and is just leaning forward to kiss Jensen when their food arrives.

 

_Later_ , Jensen mouths at him as the waiter puts their plates down, and Jared traps Jensen's foot between his own, stroking over it with his toes. Jensen smiles at him and raises his glass in a silent toast.

 

***

 

They spill out onto the street several hours and several bottles of wine later; Jared's still a total lightweight, and when he stumbles over the doorstep of the restaurant Jensen laughs and hitches Jared's arm over his shoulder.

 

"Dude, you're such a cheap date," he teases, and Jared laughs.

 

"Are you gonna take advantage of me, Jensen?" he purrs in Jensen's ear, all alcohol breath and hair hanging in his eyes. Jensen squeezes his ass, and Jared just laughs harder. 

 

"You still wanna see a movie?" Jensen asks, hoping the answer will be no - Jared's a happy drunk, the type who will talk to anyone and say anything, and Jensen seriously does not want him to cause an incident in the movie theater.

 

"Nooo," Jared drawls, pushing Jensen against the door of a darkened shop. "Wanna fuck you." He kisses Jensen firmly, wetly, his tongue demanding entrance and his hands coming down with a _smack_ on Jensen's ass as he pulls him closer. Jensen leans into the kiss and opens his mouth, letting Jared take what he wants, loving the way he gets dominant and horny when he's had a few too many. He isn't quite sure what Jared says next, though, and he pulls back momentarily.

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"Wan' you to meet my parents," Jared slurs. "'m sick of hiding you, Jen..." He leans in again, nuzzling Jensen's jawline and placing soft kisses up to his ear.

 

"You... you do?" Jensen asks, a note of fear creeping into his voice. "Seriously, Jared?"

 

"Yeah," Jared mumbles, framing Jensen's face with his hands and gazing into his eyes with the intensity of the happily-drunk.

 

"Okay," Jensen says softly, letting Jared get back to kissing him. "Okay..."

 

***

 

Jared's fucking terrified. He can't remember the last time he was this scared; actually, he's pretty sure there never has been a time he was this scared.

 

"Are you telling them tonight?" Megan asks, sitting on Jared's bed as he paces around, trying to breathe deeply and not throw up.

 

"Yeah," he replies, and sits down next to her. "What do you think they'll say?"

 

Megan shrugs. "Why the hell are you asking me? I've never introduced a boyfriend to them. Hell, I dunno if Jeff's even introduced a girl to them. They're kinda scary, Jared."

 

"I know," Jared says. "But I want them to find out before I go off to college. And of course if they decide to disown me or take a shotgun to Jen, we can always run away."

 

Megan laughs. "You're such a dumbass."

 

Jared glares at her, then goes back to pacing.

 

"You want me to come and sit in on it?" Megan asks quietly.

 

Jared turns to stare at his sister. "Why the hell are you being so nice and helpful? You're a little sister; you're meant to make my life hell."

 

Megan shrugs. "Cause you're going to college in two weeks. And I'm gonna get your room. If I was mean to you you might hide a dead fish in the floorboards or something."

 

Jared scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Hey, good idea. I never woulda thought of that."

 

Megan throws a pillow at him. "Go tell them, or I will."

 

Jared takes a deep breath, wipes his sweaty hands on his pants, and heads downstairs.

 

***

 

"Um. Have you guys got a minute?" Jared says nervously. His parents are watching TV; his dad puts the mute on and looks at Jared.

 

"Sure," he says. "What's the problem, son?"

 

Jared sits on the couch and wipes his hands on his pants again; he can't stop sweating. He's cold and shaking and feels like he might throw up, and his parents are sitting there all kind and understanding and Jared's about to tell them that he's dating a guy who used to be his teacher and he's going to have to _lie_ and and and...

 

"Never mind," he mutters, getting up to leave, "it's not important."

 

"Jared, what is it?" his mom asks. "Come on, honey, sit down."

 

Jared bites his lip and sits back down. He's gotta tell them sometime; it might as well be now. "I've got a new boyfriend," he blurts out. His parents look at each other and smile.

 

"Well, that's good news," his mom says. "What's gotten you so scared about telling us?"

 

"Um," Jared says. "It's not so much that I've got a boyfriend, it's _who_ that boyfriend is."

 

"Jared," his dad starts, "please tell me you're not dating some druggie or gang member?"

 

"No!" Jared yelps. "It's nothing like that. Um. Before I tell you, you gotta promise not to be mad, at me or him. It was all my fault, anyway. He'd never have gone along with it if it hadn't been for me."

 

Jared's mom frowns. "Jared, who is he?"

 

Jared takes a deep breath and stares at his hands. "You remember my IT teacher from school, Jensen Ackles?"

 

There's silence in the room, and Jared doesn't dare look up.

 

"Your _teacher_ ," his dad says quietly. "You're dating your teacher."

 

"Former teacher," Jared corrects quickly. "He hasn't been my teacher for months, dad."

 

"Jared, sweetie? How did all this happen?" his mom asks.

 

"I, uh, kinda had a crush on him in school," Jared says. "But he was a teacher, so I didn't bother doing anything about it. I ran into him in town a month or so back, and we had a coffee, and ... yeah."

 

"Jared, he's your _teacher_!" Jared's dad says, his voice getting louder.

 

"I know, dad!" Jared replies, trying not to yell. "That's why I was scared to tell you! Hell, I shouldn't have said a thing. I shoulda just left for college and lied to you about it all. If this is what telling the truth gets me..."

 

"But surely it's not legal?" Jared's mom asks, sounding confused.

 

"Point out to me the law that says teachers may not date _former_ students," Jared says sarcastically. "For god's sake, he's not my teacher anymore! He's only four years older than me! He could be a goddamned computer programmer instead, and you'd approve."

 

"But... he had authority over you, Jared," his dad says, trying to reason. "Can you tell me in all seriousness that you don't see him as a teacher anymore?"

 

"Yes," Jared says quietly. "I see him as my friend, and my boyfriend. Are you really going to say you don't trust my judgement? You've trusted it for the past year, and right now, I kinda need you to keep trusting it."

 

Jared sees his mom look at his dad with a frown on her face, and he sighs.

 

"Fine. I'll move into the dorm tomorrow. I'd been hoping I could stay here for another two weeks, but I guess not. And to think -" he looks straight at his dad "- you treated me like an adult all year, and now is the time you decide I'm still a kid." He stands up and leaves the room, his hands shaking and his teeth clenched.

 

"Jared, wait!" his mom calls out, and he stops, not turning around. "Just let us talk about it for a minute, okay? Don't pack up yet, please."

 

Jared doesn't nod or shake his head; he goes straight upstairs to his room and shuts the door, not letting Megan in when she pounds on it asking how it went. He gets out his cellphone and texts Jensen - _told m &d. they arnt happy._

 

_sorry. :(_ he gets back a minute later, and he throws his phone on the floor and stares at the ceiling.

 

Half an hour or so later, Jared's dad knocks on the door before coming in quietly.

 

"Jared?"

 

"What?" he says, trying not to snap at his dad.

 

"Please tell me he's not taking advantage of you," his dad says quietly. It's eerily similar to the time Coach Welling had had a chat to Jared; and Jared's gotta admit, he's getting a little tired of people treating him like he's a fifteen year old or something.

 

"He's not, dad," Jared says quietly. "I swear, he's not. Besides, he was always more my friend than my teacher in school."

 

"Jared, your mother and I aren't mad at you. We're not going to kick you out of our house or go after your ... boyfriend ... with a shotgun."

 

"I know," Jared replies. "But you're not happy about all this."

 

"No, we're not. But are you?"

 

"Yes!" Jared sits up on his bed and looks at his dad. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm happy, okay? I love the guy. I'm not kidding. And there is no way in hell I'm letting something like this go because he used to be my teacher. That's insanity."

 

Jared's dad nods and stands up. "Okay. Give us a few days to get used to it, and I think we'll be fine."

 

Jared lets out a sigh of relief and flops back down on his bed. His dad turns at the door, and says, "Invite him for dinner Saturday night. We'll give him the third degree, threaten him with a shotgun, the usual."

 

Jared grins and closes his eyes when the door closes. He retrieves his cellphone from the floor and texts the invitation to Jensen.

 

***

 

"Jared, I can't do this," Jensen says as Jared waits for him to finish dressing. "Which tie should I wear?"

 

"The red one," Jared yells from the living room. "Hurry the fuck up, we're gonna be late. Is that the impression you want to make to your future in-laws?"

 

Jensen appears from the bedroom, his hair neatly parted, his tie perfectly tied. Jared rolls his eyes.

 

"Dude, you look like a goddamned teacher," he says.

 

"Fuck," Jensen curses. "What the fuck should I wear, then?"

 

Jared stands up and walks over to Jensen, reaching up to mess up his hair. "That's better," he says. "And... lose the tie, actually. And put your good jeans on. Shirt untucked. Christ, what are you, straight?"

 

Jensen flips him the bird and disappears back into the bedroom, coming out two minutes later looking less like a teacher and more like potential son-in-law material. "What about the glasses?" he asks nervously. "Should I keep the glasses on?"

 

"You're driving, aren't you?" Jared asks with an eyebrow raised. "Personally, I'd rather you kept them on." Jensen laughs softly and grabs his keys and jacket.

 

"Come on, then," he says, "we don't want to be late."

 

Jared grins and follows Jensen out of his apartment, pinching Jensen's ass as he goes down the stairs.

 

It's a quiet drive; Jensen's clutching the wheel so hard Jared can see his knuckles whitening. "Calm down," he says quietly. "They're not gonna freak out on you. You remember the story, right?"

 

Jensen nods tightly but doesn't reply, and Jared pats his knee reassuringly.

 

***

 

Dinner's polite, and about as uncomfortable as Jared had been expecting. His parents make inquiries about Jensen's family, where he grew up, how long he's been a teacher, the usual small talk. Jensen squirms in his seat and answers all their questions, clearly ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. There's a lull after the main course, and Jensen excuses himself to use the bathroom.

 

"You really aren't making this easy for him," Jared says quietly. "Do you have any idea how terrified he was to come here?"

 

"What are we supposed to do?" Jared's dad asks. "Do we treat him like your boyfriend, or your former teacher? I keep wanting to ask him about your grades!"

 

"Treat him like my boyfriend," Jared says calmly.

 

"It'll take some getting used to," Jared's mom says. "And that's not just because of the teacher thing. It's the whole meeting-your-son's-boyfriend thing. It would be the same with anyone, Jared."

 

"I guess," Jared mumbles. "Um... hope you don't mind, we probably won't stick around long after dessert. I think Jensen's expecting you to pull a shotgun at any moment."

 

Jared's parents chuckle softly, and the tension eases a little.

 

The rest of dinner is a little more relaxed; Jensen even manages to make a joke or two, and by the end of the evening, Jared's dad is shaking Jensen's hand and smiling at him. Jared's mom is grinning, her reserve beaten down by Jensen's constant barrage of unconscious charm, and when they finally get out the front door, Jensen heaves a huge sigh of relief.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen mutters as they head to his car. "That was more stressful than finals at college." Jared laughs and puts his arm around Jensen's shoulders, pulling him around for a kiss when they reach Jensen's car.

 

"I think it went quite well," he says, and Jensen grins at him.

 

"So, you coming back to my place?" Jensen asks slyly, leaning against the car with a hip cocked out and a tongue wetting his lips.

 

"Fuck yes," Jared breathes, pressing his body against Jensen's, aligning them perfectly so he can feel the muscles of Jensen's chest through his shirt. They kiss for a few moments, deep and warm and loving, before Jensen puts a hand on Jared's chest and pushes him away slightly.

 

"Not here," he breathes. Jared nods, and they get into the car. Jared's eyes linger over Jensen's hands on the steering wheel, on the gearstick, and he's staring so hard that Jensen pulls over a couple of blocks away from Jared's place and turns the engine off.

 

"You're about to jump me, aren't you?" he says wryly, turning in his seat and looking at Jared.

 

"Yeah," Jared admits openly. "Good thing you pulled over when you did." He reaches out and undoes Jensen's seatbelt before flicking the lever on his seat and pushing it back, dragging Jensen into his lap. "God, you looked hot tonight," he mumbles into Jensen's neck, "I wanted to slide my foot up your leg and into your pants, wanted to get you off under the table while you were eating dinner with my parents..."

 

Jensen groans and kisses Jared hard, tongue pressing deep and exploring every inch of Jared's mouth as he humps against Jared's lap. "Dirty boy," he pants, undoing Jared's pants with a deft flick of his hands, pulling Jared's cock out without ceremony and sliding his thumb over the tip. Jared lets out an embarrassingly loud whimper, batting at Jensen's hands to get at him, finally getting his jeans open and their cocks lined up, just in the right place for Jared to wrap his hand around both at once. Jensen's hand joins his, and they look down between their bodies in the warm, damp air, watching their hands jerking each other off.

 

"So fucking hot," Jensen breathes, not looking away as he forces Jared into a faster rhythm. Jared groans at the feel of Jensen's cock, hard and burning, pressed against his own, rubbing and sliding and incredible. The windows of the car are steaming up; Jared doesn't have time to care as his head falls back against the seat and he comes, cock slicking their joined hands as Jensen joins him, muttering and panting into Jared's mouth.

 

Jared takes a deep breath, opening the window to let some fresh air in. When he sees where they're parked, he laughs harder than he has for days. Jensen looks at him oddly, and glances out the window, joining in Jared's laughter when he sees the front gate of Jared's old school.


End file.
